Sufrimiento
by aerithsephy
Summary: Anna está cansada de que su mujer, Elsa, esté ausende de casa por culpa de su trabajo y le cuesta lidiar con ello... Songfic.


**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney y sólo cojo sus personajes para mis historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Songfic ElsAnna. No pongo la letra de la canción porque eso es ilegal, ya que no tengo el derecho de autor (como si eso me importara, pero beh, queda muy bien). Aun así, está basada en la canción "My hands" de Leona Lewis. Además de que queda muchísimo mejor así, al menos a mi parecer :P**

* * *

Hoy ha sido el día más aburrido de mi vida.

Me he despertado sin mi mujer a mi lado – otra vez – y estoy cabreada, pero no con ella, sino con su trabajo.

Ser una arquitecta tiene sus pegas, y una de ellas es estar viajando continuamente y durante mucho tiempo.

Me levanto por la mañana, cansada de dormir. Me meto en la ducha con agua fría. Me quedo por tiempo indefinido, la verdad es que no me importa nada en absoluto. Salgo de la ducha, me seco y me visto, preparada para enfrentar un nuevo día - sin ella-, hago la cama, sola.

Comienzo a maquillarme a la vez que hablo sola conmigo misma mientras me veo en el reflejo, estoy hecha una porquería. Mis ojeras son evidentes y mi rostro denota tristeza. Camino enderezada por la calle, sin rumbo fijo. Mi teléfono suena y lo cojo automáticamente, es mi prima Rapunzel, quiere saber cómo me encuentro, pongo mi mejor sonrisa falsa y le digo que estoy bien. Sé que no se lo ha tragado pero me da igual, no insiste más y cuelga.

No sé por cuánto tiempo he estado paseando pero comienzo a tener frío. Vuelvo a casa y a lo largo de la tarde recibo un mensaje de mis amigos, pidiéndome que les acompañara a un club. No puedo resistirme esta vez sabiendo que nadie me espera al volver.

Por muy raro que parezca, me he divertido y mucho. Volver a ver a mis amigos reunidos me ha alegrado aunque fuera un poco. Ella también es parte de ese grupo pero no está, ese maldito trabajo la aleja demasiado tiempo de mí.

Vuelvo a casa y me tumbo en la cama, duermo sin las luces y comienzo a hacer las cosas que hago para olvidar que no estás aquí, pero cuando pienso que estoy bien, estoy siempre equivocada y no quiero volver a comenzar de nuevo.

Me levanto, hastiada de estar en esa cama fría y distante, no quiero comprender lo que pasa. Mis manos tiemblan e intentan romper todo lo que encuentran a su paso. Mis manos se paran en una foto tuya y mía, el día de nuestra boda. Fuimos tan felices aquél día... ¿qué ha pasado durante estos dos años?

Pasan los días y ya no lloro, salgo más a menudo con mis amigos, estoy en casa sola y ya no te veo en todas partes, puedo decir tu nombre tranquilamente, río un poco sin ti a mi lado, ve odiferentes cosas ahora y ya casi nunca tengo miedo de volver a recaer en mi miseria.

Pero de nuevo, caigo.

Comienzo de nuevo a pensar en lo que pudimos ser, en tus palabras vacías al volver a casa. En las promesas que no has cumplido desde que realizamos los votos hace dos años. A veces me levanto y mis brazos automáticamente te buscan entre las sábanas, mis escudos se rompen cómo si fueran porcelana delicada, esos escudos que tanto he tardado en trabajar y forzar y no puedo más, no puedo evitar llorar porque cuando lo hago, no tengo palabras.

Mis brazos extrañan cogerte, abrazarte y acariciarte el pelo. Mis oídos echan de menos tu voz, hablar por el móvil o vía Skype cinco minutos no es suficiente. Intento dormir de nuevo pero no puedo, comienzo a llorar desesperadamente mientras estrujo aquel peluche que me regalaste hace un año, en la feria. Yo lo quería tan desesperadamente en la tómbola de disparos. No sabías disparar pero lo ganaste por mí. Me hiciste feliz aquél día.

Es una de las pocas memorias buenas que guardo de ti, son demasiado pocas para mi gusto pero decidí casarme contigo, aun sabiendo lo que eso conlleva así que parte de mi misera es culpa mía.

Me levanto a la mañana siguiente y mis brazos vuelven a buscarte, y esta vez te encuentran, abro los ojos, con miedo, estoy aterrorizada, no quiero que sea un sueño. Me acerco a tu rostro cautelosamente y te miro, has estado llorando igual que yo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que sufre con esto, tu también lo haces y es duro ver cómo no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo.

\- Elsa...

Pronuncio tu nombre levemente pero pareces no escucharme.

\- Elsa. - Esta vez sí provoco algo, abres tus ojos y me pierdo en ellos.

Están enrojecidos y apagados, levantas tu mano y me acaricias el rostro suavemente, me rindo ante el gesto y comienzo a llorar. Me abrazas y yo me dejo cubrir por esos brazos que tanto he extrañado estos dos meses, no decimos nada, tan sólo nos abrazamos y lloramos hasta que nos cansamos.

No quiero volver a escuchar sus vagas promesas, sé que nunca las va a cumplir y estoy cansada.

\- Anna...

Quiere disculparse pero sabe que no sirve de nada. Un simple "lo siento" no acabará con mi dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Oh Anna, Qué he hecho...

Seguramente eso lo dice por mi estado de ánimo, la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y no puedo leer en ellos, ya no. Eres tan desconocida para mí que no reconozco a la mujer de la cual me enamoré.

\- Se acabó, Anna.

Me dices con voz entrecortada y ahora estoy verdaderamente aterrada, esas tres palabras no me gustan para nada. Mis miedos vuelven a surgir a la superficie y siento que me comienza a faltar el aire, seguramente mis ojos se han dilatado hasta tal punto que seguramente son dos pequeños puntos en un fondo blanco.

\- Mi trabajo se acabó. Ya no tendré que volver a irme.

Salgo de mi estupor y te miro, incrédula por las palabras que has soltado. Quiero creerte pero no puedo, me sonríes levemente y yo bajo la mirada, no puedo verte a los ojos y saber que me estás mintiendo, no de nuevo.

\- Va en serio Anna. He hecho todo el trabajo que debía y a partir de ahora mis arquitectos me ayudarán a mantenerlo todo. No voy a volver a marcharme.

Te vuelvo a mirar y vuelvo a ver aquella Elsa que me enamoró, esos ojos fríos y gélidos que muestran seguridad, pero yo puedo ver la calidez que desprenden cuando me miras, y vuelvo a creer en ti.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Pregunto con voz dudosa y ella me sigue sonriendo.

\- Lo prometo. Igual tengo que salir algún día puntual, pero ya no será tan constante ni tan largo. Y si veo que tardo más de tres días, te vienes conmigo.

Tus manos se acercan a mi rostro y me limpian las lágrimas, pero éstas no tardan en volver a salir, pero esta vez de felicidad. Una sonrisa se me pone en el rostro y nos besamos en los labios, Dios, he extrañado tanto tus labios contra los míos...

Se detiene y yo lo agradezco, estamos demasiado heridas y debemos recomponernos de nuevo, nos tiramos todo el día en la cama, abrazándonos y poniéndonos al día. Ignoro las llamadas de mis amigos, sé que se preocupan por mí pero ahora, sólo quiero estar con mi rubia, y sólo con ella.

* * *

**Ahora, matadme xD**


End file.
